dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucidez
Modesty, Emblems, Arrogance "Contradiction is not a sign of falsity, nor the lack of contradiction a sign of truth." Lucidez is one of the younger gods of her generation, and is often changeable or subdued due to her conflicting aspects. She channels divine power to the world when there is sufficient dedication, and uses her emblems to view it. While she often has times of self doubt, she can exhibit rash behaviour. She can often be seen wondering through the house, visiting its vast number of rooms and corridors. When she is not wandering, she is visiting other members of the house (even those not connected with her dawn), and occasionally hosting visitors in her room. Lucidez is has developed a runic emblem magic. Prayers targeted at her which are seen as "worthy" through a previously defined (and sometimes updated) set of rules gain power from an emblem in her room, which she occasionally tops up with a little power. Emblem magic is now much more advanced and can be used in creation. Relationships Daughter to Hagar & Denen , and sister to Bris . Denen Denen was an absent father, and so while partly responsible for Lucidez' creation and aspects he is not considered part of the family by her. Hagar Hagar had an active part in the upbringing of Lucidez, and so while she does not believe she had much in common with her mother, Hagar remained an important part of Lucidez' life even if their relationship became more distant. Her death was a massive shock, for which she has not yet come to terms of apart from the acceptance of it being her mothers choice to die. Lucidez plans on finding Hagar's remains and giving them a proper memorial, likely to commit the remains to the chaos of outside. Bris Bris, being Lucidez' brother holds a dear part in her heart. If they weren't related, they may have not had any relationship, especially as they are working on separate parts of the Dawn - but as it was, having been sort of raised together Lucidez is fond of her brother. In later years, he became a little weirder, as he gained all his aspects and then the mirror they became a little more distant, though he will always get the benefit of the doubt. Albion Though Hagar may have tried her best to keep Albion away from her daughter, Lucidez still has fond memories of her grandfather from her childhood. During her early life, Lucidez could often be seen running around the god house playing with her grandfathers gift of swords. As Lucidez grew up, the gifts changed to include silver and other metals she required. Itheretan Itheretan wasn't much more than an acquaintance for a long time, just another god who lived close by and shared a Dawn - especially after the split into Nadir and Zenith. A little after the appearance of Magdalene Itheretan approached Lucidez, speaking of dinner and other things. When asked to get to the point he asked if she wished to have sex with him, stating that he is assurance "very good in bed". The night was good, sleeping with a god was interesting. Lucidez does not care at all that he had a 'thing' with Magdalene, and that was the reason for proposition. He is still not much more than an acquaintance, though having been assured before, and after the fact he has gone up in estimation at least as the god who's good in bed. Arnor Lucidez didn't care much for Arnor ; she didn't dislike him, but he was just the odd shadowy one she regularly had contact with. If they didn't both work on Nadir, then he wouldn't have been anything but an acquaintance: that odd, covered up twitchy one. After his death, she understood him a little more, but no opinions changed retrospectively. Magdalene The emergence of Magdalene was a shock, and Lucidez finds that she cannot trust Magdalene. Lucidez doesn't like her, though a lot of this is because of the open hostility coming from Magdalene. Lucidez has grown to like Magdalene more the longer they have known each-other though her alcoholism was nothing short of pathetic - not befitting of a god status. When Lucidez found her people to be close to a civilisation breakdown, she gave Magdalene a knife while in a depressive state in the hope it would create more demons (which it did). Now Magdalene apparently likes and respects Lucidez more, though is also wanting to kill her. Sometimes it is good to take a look at old gods - how they climb, how they fall: Lucidez is sure Magdalene's time is coming to an end, while hers is only just beginning. Kabal Having entered the hall of mirrors Lucidez has met Kabal - from her travels she had heard of the man, but never met him. He is friendlier than she was expecting and so instantly distrusts, though she does like him. He offers help, and the choice to create an exact opposite version of the god. She doesn't know what that would mean for arrogance and modesty and how similar the resulting god would be (what is the opposite of emblems?) - Lucidez may be curious about it, but she won't make the same mistakes Bris did, and take Kabal up on this offer - it can mean no good. Thankfully he gave some valuable advice about using mirrors and so now the way she uses her mirrors will change from a large wall to a spherical room in her realm. Kichanaro Lucidez considers Kichanaro to be one of the louder gods - she has much investment on the world, more so than many of the other gods or so it seems. She seems to be an interesting person - and her touch is fabulous: apparently her Serenity and Lucidez' contradiction of aspects and inner conflict cancel out to become nothing. Kichanaro has lately been more obvious with her want to explore the house and find somewhere new and so she and Lucidez have agreed to travel together. Sometimes Kichanaro will open a door to a random place, and sometimes Lucidez will open a door she has seen before. Together they start to further explore the house and possibly slowly map it. Kichanaro is turning out to be a nice travelling companion, this may lead to greater things... Creations Realm Lucidez' room contains two of her own creations. What used to be a wall of mirrors is now a connecting spherical room of mirrors that let her see the world through her emblems, a mirror is added for each emblem of hers and all reduce in size to fit onto the walls. One of the two doors at the entrance can lead to anywhere in the god house. Each area has been given it's own emblem, and if that is painted on the door with silver then will connect to there. If the connecting area is a private room then acts merely as a knock on the door and the other god needs to give permission for enter. Each door in the god house because of this can act as a connection to her god room if she wishes to let them in. In the room there is a basin created for her by Kyvar to hold the bottomless supply of liquid silver gifted from Albion which is used for the emblems, but also the mirrors. Silver isn't specifically necessary, however Lucidez prefers it to other materials. Next to the basin is a book of emblems, every emblem currently in use in the world, as well as another which is every emblem currently in use in the God House. Above the basin and book are a few mostly barren shelves, one of which hold two snow-globes - one contains Arnor's body and the other containing the Smugness Demon (Lucidez particularly likes her and so saved her from certain death on the world). At the other side of the room are a large pair of double doors which connect to the large spherical mirror room. Inside is a floating light, and magnifying screen created by Kyvar to be able to actually view the needed mirror. The light was a suggestion of the god Kabal - the light source is powered by an emblem based on the description given and bounces across the mirrors until finally settling on the desired mirror. A very large bed fills half the room, at the end is a large book containing all emblems currently or previously in use alongside their meaning and power. In the floor, in the corner is a large emblem from which all prayers sent to Lucidez gain their power. The same for using divine or emblem magic. On Nadir Lucidez has only created land on the Nadir side of the world. During the time of land creation, Lucidez only focused on creating large regions of pine forest. She has largely focused in one area, meaning a huge part of the world is now forest, however some unconnected regions were also formed into pine forest. Three regions of this forest is magical terrain, which forms a cove. Lucidez likes the ever green trees, and wants whatever race and civilisation she will cultivate to be safe all year round in their canopy. With the help of some of the other Nadiri gods, humans have been created on the world. A few hundred of these humans came to Lucidez' lands and became the First Settlers of Surzarse. These humans have the ability to go through The Transference. Animals Horses; Torses; Snarro Snakes; Will O Wisps; Pine Children; Calfurs; Squirrels ; Camels, Parrots, Hurns Category:God/Goddess